


drunk and rough

by dragon_constellations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Somnophilia, dubcon, genji is drunk, idk what to tell you, lots of smut lots of lovin, praise and scent kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_constellations/pseuds/dragon_constellations
Summary: prompt: Alpha/Omega? Mpreg? Mermen? Bondage? Shame kinks? Sexy times? If none of those float your boat how about Genji getting super drunk and bottoming Hanzo Hardcore, like, needlessly and roughly riding him like it's the last time they'll ever see each other kinda sex.for clarification, i went with that last part (loosely)





	drunk and rough

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt cross-posted from my tumbl and if you wanna see the post it's here: <https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com/post/166323427354/alphaomega-mpreg-mermen-bondage-shame-kinks>
> 
> if you don't wanna read the tags, here are the warnings from that post: Genji is really drunk. Hanzo is asleep for about half of this, so somno warning. also barebacking and hints at a praise and scent kink and the most brief asphyxiation you’ve ever seen

It’s sometime between midnight and way too fucking early in the morning – Genji had lost track of the time somewhere after his second round of cocktails in the third bar of the night, too busy thinking about the hottie across the bar or the really good song that he _had_ to dance to or Aiko doing some cool trick with a colourful round of shots.

All in all, it had been a fun night of hanging out with his friends. But now? Now he’s home. More specifically, he’s stumbling into Hanzo’s room.

Oh, and he’s _super_ fucking horny.

Hanzo has been on his mind on and off all night and now he’s _finally_ within reach – laid out like an angel in his sleep, face relaxed and smoothed of worry. His hair is fanned out around him, framing his beautiful face in inky black waves.

Genji makes his way over to his brother slowly, subconsciously mesmerised by the sight. He’s broken out of his trance as his calves hit the side of the bed and he remembers that he’s not here just to look.

With as much care and coordination as he can muster, he moves to pull Hanzo’s sheet away but oh fuck he is _so_ not sober. Trying to get a hold of the sheets, he ends up grabbing a handful of Hanzo’s yukata top and as he’s pulling the sheet away, he somehow manages to briefly tangle his own arms in it.

By some miracle, Hanzo is still asleep by the end of the ordeal.

Seating himself by Hanzo’s side, Genji takes another moment to appraise his brother, to admire his intensely handsome features. Everything about him is dignified and regal, from the arch of his eyebrows to his high cheekbones and his perfect mouth.

Before he’s even realised it, Genji is leaning down to plant his mouth over Hanzo’s.

He tries to, at least – his aim is off and he ends up kissing the corner of his mouth.

With a giggle, Genji leans back. He has a plan, after all.

… Well. He wants to ride Hanzo’s dick hard and fast and that’s about as close to a plan as he’ll get in this state. But it’s a plan nonetheless.

Newly determined, Genji stands back up and goes to take off his brother’s pants. He moves as fast as he can without jostling Hanzo too much – he’s suddenly become _really_ interested in seeing how long he can keep Hanzo asleep. Genji wants to bring Hanzo close to the edge without letting him come, make him wake up feeling as frustrated as Genji’s been feeling all night.

Mostly, he just wants to have Hanzo’s cock in him.

Genji is salivating by the time he pulls Hanzo’s pants down enough to free his dick. Parting his brother’s legs a little wider, Genji settles himself on his knees between Hanzo’s legs.

With deft fingers, he takes Hanzo in hand and starts to stroke him. His other hand comes up to play with Hanzo’s balls, cupping them and rolling them between his fingers. From this vantage point, he can watch as Hanzo’s face scrunches up a little in his sleep, mouth parting on a soft exhale. Hanzo moves to shut his legs, but Genji soothingly runs a hand up and down his thigh until they both fall open.

Genji can’t wait any longer – Hanzo is hard enough by now and Genji wants to taste him. Shifting, Genji slides down so he’s on his stomach between Hanzo’s legs and laps at the head of his dick. Licking his lips, Genji drags his tongue down the length of Hanzo’s cock – tip to root, he savours the smell and the taste beginning to clog his senses.

He buries his nose into the pubes at the base of Hanzo’s dick and inhales sharply. Hanzo is too clean to have that strong, musky smell and taste that Genji so desperately wants right now, but that’s alright. It just means that Genji will have to work harder to make Hanzo leak more pre-come, so he can wash his mouth with that salty, bitter taste as he works Hanzo’s cock.

With a low moan, Genji mouths his way back up to the tip and parts his lips around the head. He covers his teeth and sinks down onto Hanzo’s dick and-

 _Ohh fuck_ that feels _so_ good. Genji can’t help but buck his hips against the bed, his own dick getting harder in his shorts. But that’s not his priority right now.

Genji lets up for just a moment to take a deeper breath and sinks right back down. He manages to get almost all the way down this time and he lingers there, revelling in the feeling of Hanzo’s tip against the back of his throat as he swallows around him.

He just barely catches the sound of Hanzo’s moan, but he feels his brother’s legs twitch around him and his hips buck up a little. Genji groans low in the back of his throat and starts to work his way back up.

Hanzo’s taste is intoxicating and Genji wants more, wants it faster, wants Hanzo to fuck into his throat. But he loves this little game he’s made for himself, wants to see how far he can push it before Hanzo wakes up. So he slows down when Hanzo seems close to waking.

But he can’t take this for much longer. He feels needy and desperate, entirely impatient.

With a hard suck as he comes up, Genji lets Hanzo’s dick slip from his mouth. Trying to stumble as little as possible, Genji straddles Hanzo’s stomach and kneels, trying to push his shorts as far down his thighs as he can get them.

He’s in too much of a hurry to find lube and he’s had a few fucks already, so he’s lubed up and loose enough anyway – so he takes Hanzo’s cock in hand, lines him up as best as he can and starts to sink down.

The spongy head pressing against his asshole is already _so good_ and Genji throws his head back with a groan as he sinks down. As soon as he doesn’t have to hold Hanzo’s dick to keep it in, Genji sits up straight and wraps one hand around his own dick. Then he sinks down as quickly and smoothly as he can, dryly jerking himself off.

He only allows himself a second to adjust to the feeling before he’s rising up and _ohhh fuck_ that feels incredible. Without thinking, Genji lets out another loud moan and misses the way that Hanzo’s eyes flutter open.

He doesn’t miss the feeling of someone’s hands gripping onto his thighs, though.

Genji lets out a surprised moan and bounces himself harder, revelling in the squelch of lube as Hanzo plants his feet on the bed and starts to buck his hips up.

“Ah- ha, hey, anij-ah,” Genji manages to get out, winking down at Hanzo. He’s trying for cute, and what with the way that he’s practically drooling as he fucks himself on his brother’s dick, Hanzo thinks he’s succeeding.

“Didn’t even bother to wake me? Thought you could just come in and take what you wanted? Only bad boys do that, Genji. Are you being a bad boy?” Hanzo asks. His voice is thick with sleep and his hands grip Genji’s hips hard enough to bruise. Genji loves this – the rough voice sends tremors down his spine and the grip hurts and it’s _amazing_. He can’t wait to inspect his brother’s marks tomorrow.

Genji remembers that Hanzo asked a question and he cries out, shaking his head as his cock jerks in his hand and leaks pre-come all over his fist, finally adding some slickness to ease his movements. “N-no anija, no-” his sentence is cut off as Hanzo gives a hard thrust and Genji whines high in the back of his throat. “I’m a goo-od boy for you, always a-a good boy for you, anjia,” he gasps out.

Hanzo groans and sits up. Now that he can’t buck up into Genji, the younger brother suddenly has to do all of the work himself; Hanzo keeps helping Genji bounce with the grip on his hips, but Genji plans to pout about this change of pace anyway.

Then Hanzo tangles one hand in Genji’s hair, pulls his head back and buries his nose against Genji’s neck. Suddenly, Genji can’t remember ever having any complaint at all.

He feels the rumble of Hanzo’s groan in his chest as he says “You reek, Genji. When was the last time you showered?”

Genji’s reply is cut off as Hanzo bites at his Adam’s apple, then sucks a deep bruise into the side of his neck and bites over his jugular. Genji can do nothing more than moan and roll his hips, hand barely even moving on his own cock as he gets lost in the feeling of Hanzo all around him.

Once he’s apparently satisfied with all the marks he’s left all over Genji’s throat, Hanzo yanks Genji’s head down and they meet in a messy kiss. Genji immediately tries to lick into Hanzo’s mouth, desperate to taste more of him.

Hanzo entertains his whims for just a few moments, then bites Genji’s lower lip and barks out, “Off. Get on your hands and knees.”

Genji instantly complies, even as he whines at the loss of Hanzo’s cock. He isn’t empty for long, though, as Hanzo moves behind him.

Taking a moment to pull Genji’s shorts all the way off, Hanzo pushes his brother’s thighs further open before pushing back into him. It’s harsh and fast, giving Genji no chance to catch his breath as he starts to push in and out of him again.

Hanzo trails his hands down his brother’s back, following the curling tattoo of his green dragon for just a moment. Then he shifts his attention to Genji’s asshole; by this point, it’s getting puffy and more than a little red. Hanzo knows that Genji has made all of his so-called suitors wear a condom and he’s more than happy about that. But fleetingly, he wishes that he could see all of their come leaking out of his brother’s asshole. He loves seeing his brother sloppy like that, all fucked out but still coming back to his older brother for what he really wants.

Hanzo keeps up his rapid thrusts, barely even aware of the noises Genji is making as he rubs his thumb over the rim of his asshole. He sees more than hears Genji’s breath hitch – it makes his dragon dance with the movement of his ribs and Hanzo feels him clench around his dick as Hanzo starts to push his thumb in.

“Ah-ani-anija, _fuck_ , what the fuck are you doing?” he manages to groan out. His hips seem to move of their own volition, pushing back to meet Hanzo’s touch.

“Filling you up, otouto.”  Hanzo pushes his thumb in to the first knuckle. Genji keens.

Hanzo uses his other hand to grip Genji’s hair and pull him up so they’re sitting back to chest. Genji flails for a moment, then settles one hand on his thigh and the other starts to move over his cock again. Hanzo pulls his thumb out and wraps his hand around Genji’s throat instead, his other hand still holding his head back. As Hanzo tightens his hold on Genji’s neck, his little brother chokes out a high-pitched cry and comes. He doesn’t stop jerking his dick until he’s completely dry, but Hanzo’s still moving inside him and Genji wants to cry from how oversensitive he’s starting to feel.

Just as his tears are about to spill over, he feels Hanzo’s dick jerk inside him and he grinds his ass back with a choked moan as he tries to chase the warmth of his brother’s come spilling inside him.

They stay seated like that for a few moments, both panting. Hanzo lazily runs his hands over Genji’s sides (making sure to avoid his ticklish spots) and Genji hums contently with his head leaned back on Hanzo’s shoulder.

Eventually, Hanzo pushes him up and off and Genji complies. He whines as Hanzo’s dick pulls out, whines at the feeling of come trickling down his thighs, whines as Hanzo leaves to get a wet towel. He complains as Hanzo cleans them up and only stops complaining once they’re both settled under Hanzo’s sheets and falling asleep twisted together.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck man, titles are hard. all my files are just named w timestamps. who uses titles anyway
> 
> anyways if you wanna scream at me i'm over at [dragon-constellations.tumblr.com](https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com/) c:


End file.
